We are unstoppable
by Hota-chan
Summary: Celebrar Nochebuena en casa de los Sincline no es el mejor escenario para Lance. Sin embargo, está con Lotor, y eso es todo lo que importa. Lotor/Lance. Este trabajo es mi participación en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica.


**Autora:** Hota-chan

 **Disclaimer:** Voltron: Legendary Defender no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

 **N/A:** Este trabajo es mi participación en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Voltron LD Fans Latinoamérica, y es un regalo para Cielo, que quería un Lotor/Lance celebrando juntos. ¡Espero que te guste!

Los errores como siempre corren a mi cuenta.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lance seis meses atrás que terminaría pasando Nochebuena en compañía de Lotor Sincline (como su pareja), y no al lado de su familia (soltero), como usualmente acostumbraba, seguramente se habría reído, incrédulo, y luego se habría indignado un poco por tal disparate. Habría pensado, y con justa razón, que alguien como él jamás (jamás, jamás), llegaría a vivir una situación así. Finalmente llegaría a la conclusión de que buscaban burlarse de él y de sus sentimientos por Lotor.

Es que, honestamente, ¿él y Lotor, juntos? ¿En Nochebuena? ¡Por favor! ¿Podría haber pensamiento más absurdo que aquél?

Empero, frente a todo pronóstico, ahí estaba Lance sentado en el cómodo (y caro) sofá de la casa de los Sincline. Sostenía con la mano derecha el Martini que Lotor había pedido para él y con la mano izquierda se aferraba al brazo del susodicho, como tratando de recordar en _dónde_ se encontraba y _quién_ era él. Todo se sentía surreal.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Lance deseó que alguien lo hubiera hecho. Que alguien le hubiera advertido. Así, tal vez no estaría como ahora, tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba.

—¿Lance? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y el moreno saltó sobre el asiento, antes de girar su atención a quien le hablaba—. ¿Algo te está molestando? ¿Acaso no encuentras agradable la decoración? ¿No te gustó el Martini?

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior un momento, agachó los ojos a su bebida y dio un sorbo antes de posar el vaso sobre la mesa ratonera frente a ellos. Suspiró, negando, mientras sus manos aferraron la diestra contraria.

—No es eso. La decoración es adorable, aunque hay demasiado blanco para mi gusto, y el cóctel está excelente… Es solo que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí. Una Nochebuena muy silenciosa, un poco… —la voz fue bajando de tono y un suspiro fue el punto final de la oración. Fue un suspiro pesado, que agitó sus hombros.

—¿Sola? —aventuró su acompañante, mirándolo con cierto pesar.

Lance volvió a negar, acomodándose en el sofá para encarar a Lotor. Extendió sus manos para acunar el rostro contrario y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue rápido, corto, muy casto.

—Nunca me siento solo cuando estoy contigo. La palabra que pensaba usar era "seria". Ya sabes que mi familia es grande, así que siempre estamos hablando en la cena, luego bailamos un poco… Todo el tiempo hay risas y música. En cambio, tus padres son… Ya sabes, fríos. Y yo no les caigo bien.

Era la primera reunión que compartían como pareja en compañía de la familia de alguno de ellos. Claro, Lance y Lotor ya habían pasado por el incómodo pero necesario proceso de conocer a los padres del contrario, sin embargo nunca habían ido a celebrar con ellos alguna fiesta anual, y mucho menos una como Nochebuena y a la mañana siguiente, Navidad. Lance volvió a guardar silencio, pensando que lo mejor hubiese sido que la celebración fuera con su familia y no con la de Lotor, después de todo los padres de éste no lucían muy festivos, y la situación en su casa era bastante delicada, pues los Sincline estaban bastante tensos con el tema de la herencia de Galra Motors.

Por si fuera poco, Lance estaba seguro de que jamás les iba a agradar. Después de todo no tenía dinero para ofrecerles ni a ellos ni a su hijo, y además era hijo de inmigrantes.

—Ciertamente no gozas de su aceptación —respondió Lotor, y el castaño tuvo que agachar la cabeza, porque el miedo volvió a crecer en la boca de su estómago. La cena familiar con los padres de Lotor no había ni empezado y ya estaba convencido de que sería un total fracaso. Un par de miradas hirientes, comentarios groseros, en fin, toda una pesadilla navideña. Lance se preguntó si acaso era muy tarde para escapar. Solo debía coger su abrigo del perchero, alegar algún incidente ficticio y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Lotor seguramente lo entendería.

Pero entonces, casi como leyendo su mente, el más alto le tomó del mentón para obligarlo a que lo mirara, y alzando una ceja (de esa forma elegante que a Lance tanto le gustaba, pero que también lo sacaba de quicio, porque lo hacía lucir _demasiado_ perfecto), preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:

—¿Cuándo nos ha frenado el no tener su aprobación?

Y Lance, que planeaba agregar algo más, se quedó boquiabierto ante la declaración. Al no encontrar nada qué decir sobre ello, acabó por soltar una pequeña risa y recostar su cabeza en el hombro contrario. Fue una risa tonta al principio, que después cogió más fuerza y acabó carcajeándose un par de minutos. Tras eso, tuvo que reconocer que su acompañante tenía un argumento imbatible. Es que ni siquiera en los primeros meses de relación, en que la madre de Lotor trató de hacerle su vida cuadritos, y hasta recibió un par de amenazas, Lance había pensado en dejarlo.

Su miedo, aunque con justa razón, no era algo nuevo. Y cuando ese pensamiento se instauró en su cabeza los dolores en su estómago parecieron minimizarse. Su mano vagó hasta la ajena y la apretó con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios.

—Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Y nunca lo hará.

Lance rio de nuevo, asintiendo, y no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios. Esa sonrisa retadora, ladina, que hacía entrecerrar sus ojos y mostraba su perfecta dentadura. La sonrisa que Lotor tanto adoraba, aunque a veces luciera ridícula (ridículamente _adorable_ ).

—Tienes razón. Somos imparables. —reafirmó Lance, agachándose para besar de nuevo a su pareja.

 **-x-**

Fue uno de los mayordomos el que les indicó que los señores Sincline no los acompañarían a cenar. Lance tuvo que aceptar que el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros desapareció, y que se sentía un poco contento por no tener que encararlos. Nadie quiere, después de todo, pasar las fiestas en una situación incómoda. Lotor, en cambio, no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción, y Lance pudo suponer que aquella práctica era habitual. Sintió pena por su novio al pensar en cuántas cenas de navidad había pasado solo e instintivamente apretó el agarre de sus manos.

La cena, sin la presencia de Zarkon y Haggar, transcurrió sin problemas. Pudieron conversar de sus amigos, de algunos profesores de la universidad que les hacían la vida un poco imposible, y reírse de viejas anécdotas mientras se avergonzaban de otras. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el ambiente había mejorado, no fue difícil para Lance notar que Lotor se sentía defraudado. Pese a las diferencias y problemas con sus padres él todavía deseaba arreglar las cosas, aunque parecía ser el único interesado.

Las palabras de su madre sobre cómo el dinero no daba la felicidad tuvieron todo el sentido del mundo en ese momento en que sus ojos eran conscientes de lo pequeño y perdido que Lotor lucía. Era un hombre que no conocía el sufrimiento monetario, ni la incertidumbre de lo que depara un futuro sin trabajo para el hombre de clase media, pero era obvio, si se tomaba el tiempo de observarlo, que conocía muy bien la soledad y los dolores del corazón. Aunque pareciera por un momento que su vida era perfecta y estaba arreglada, lo cierto era que sufría como cualquier ser humano.

Al principio había sido difícil entender eso. Lance había pensado que Lotor no era más que un hombre prepotente, un patán que se creía más que el resto porque heredaría el famoso negocio automotriz de su familia. En ese momento poco sabía del sufrimiento que el hombre cargaba sobre sus hombros. Además, en sus primeras interacciones, Lotor se había comportado como un imbécil. El proceso de reconciliación, de conocimiento y de amistad entre ambos había sido tedioso, muy largo y lento. Como resultado, Lotor aprendió a ser más amable con la gente, y Lance había ido ganando poco a poco la confianza y autoestima que había perdido en su anterior relación.

Y ahora, ambos estaban juntos, enamorados, y con seis meses de relación a sus espaldas.

Lance dejó de lado los cubiertos una vez que terminó de comer, y sus ojos azules se fijaron en las decoraciones navideñas. Todo era excesivamente blanco, desde las guirnaldas hasta las extensiones de luces y tuvo que negar divertido. La próxima Nochebuena, sin duda, la pasarían con su familia. Se aseguraría de que a Lotor le doliera la cara de lo mucho que iba a sonreír toda la noche. Y se aseguraría de que la mañana de Navidad estuviera con todos a la hora de abrir los regalos bajo el árbol, en aquel ritual que era propio de la familia McClain. Oh, sí. Lotor no volvería a pasar una celebración luciendo como un cahorrito abandonado.

Con eso en mente, Lance se levantó de la mesa, la rodeó, y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y comenzó a llenarle el rostro de besos.

—Mañana nos veremos con Hunk y Shay —comenzó, besando sus labios por cada nombre que iba soltando—, con Keith, con Shiro, con Matt, con Pidge, con Acxa, con Zethrid, con Narti y con Ezor. Beberemos mucho ponche, ordenaremos mucha pizza y tendremos nuestro intercambio de regalos. Y será maravilloso, como hoy. ¿Sabes por qué, cariño?

Lotor rio ante el apodo, pero negó, con sus ojos expectantes.

—Porque estaremos juntos, duh —Explicó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, antes de besarlo de nuevo en los labios, esta vez más pasional—. Y espera que veas mi regalo. No es un viaje a las Bahamas, pero estoy seguro de que te va a fascinar.

El de cabellos más largos se tuvo que aguantar otra risita, mientras negaba. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Lance y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de este.

—Jamás has aceptado que te dé un viaje a Las Bahamas. No me dejas darte regalos caros.

—Y no lo haré. Odio que piensen que estoy contigo por tu dinero.

Lotor se mordió el labio inferior, derritiéndose por dentro ante esa declaración que ya había escuchado miles de veces. Aún había días en los que se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien tan puro, tan precioso, tan jodidamente adorable y sincero como Lance McClain fuera su pareja. Ciertamente no lo sabía, pero estaba agradecido.

—No importa lo que piensen. Yo sé la verdad. Y quiero poder darte todo lo que te mereces. Porque tú, Lance McClain, te mereces el universo entero y yo quiero dártelo.

El moreno hizo un sonido gracioso con su garganta antes de cubrir el rostro de Lotor, para que no viera lo rojo que se había puesto con esa declaración. Sin embargo no pudo acallar la risa que escapó de la boca ajena. Era una risa suave pero sincera, una risa que solo dejaba salir en presencia de Lance, cuando compartían estos momentos de intimidad.

—Te amo. Y espero que consideres apropiado mi regalo de mañana, porque no se aceptan devoluciones.

La cara de Lance en ese momento fue épica, Lotor pudo ver el sinfín de preguntas que se formaron en su cabecita. Pero esa expresión no se comparaba con la que Lance haría al día siguiente, cuando abriera su regalo y descubriera una copia de la llave del apartamento de Lotor, mientras que el susodicho lo levantaba en brazos y le pedía que se fuera a vivir con él.

Lance, por supuesto, diría que sí. Con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Lotor le daría el otro regalo que tenía para él.

Y como la tercera es la vencida, esta vez Lance aceptaría el dichoso viaje a Las Bahamas.


End file.
